


Цвет осенней травы

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf





	Цвет осенней травы

В его памяти у нее длинные волосы, рассыпающиеся по плечам, легко развевающиеся на ветру, и радостный смех, напоминающий о звучании какого-то устаревшего кантри. Но в первую их встречу Геркулес не слышал еще этого смеха, не видел темно-медовых локонов — Анжела стояла на плацу, молчаливая, строгая, с волосами, забранными в хвост. Поэтому он влюбился в ее глаза.   
Зеленые, цвета мокрой осенней травы, с темными стрелочками ресниц. А над ними насмешливо изогнутые брови, как будто она вот-вот собирается сказать: «Не надоело еще смотреть, Хэнсен?».   
Ему никогда не надоедало. Как он радовался, когда понял, что у их сына точно такие же зеленые глаза — не серые...  
Но до рождения Чака было еще далеко. Они стояли на плацу и Геркулес улыбался, почему-то уверенный, что эта девушка с нашивкой старосты на рукаве обязательно будет с ним. Он никогда особенно не верил в судьбу или предопределенность, но та легкость, что разливалась в груди при взгляде на Анжелу, говорила ему: вы двое только друг для друга. И никак иначе.   
Вокруг нее было много парней, многие красивее, сильнее, надежнее, чем он, но ни один из них не говорил ей «Я люблю тебя, Анжела» так, как говорил это Геркулес, как будто последний вздох вкладывая в эти четыре слова.   
Их первое свидание: Анжела в легком платье, и он, пытающийся найти слова, чтобы рассказать ей, какая она невыносимо красивая, и как можно бесконечно любоваться на ее голые плечи, покрытые ровным загаром (и зачем только ей военная авиация, где все, как на подбор, в глухих синих кителях?).  
А потом она устала идти на своих высоченных каблуках, его любимая девочка, она и на каблуках едва доставала ему до плеча, и он поднял ее на руки. Легкую, горячую, пахнущую цветами и всю золотистую в свете заходящего солнца.   
А когда они упали на траву, и Анжела потянулась к его губам, он отстранился, и, часто-часто моргая, потому что закатные лучи за ее спиной рассыпались ореолом и слепили глаза, попросил: «Выходи за меня».   
Чак родился через девять месяцев. И роды прошли легко, хотя Анжела все переживала за малыша последние несколько месяцев. У дверей палаты взяла его за руку, хрупкая девочка в длинной ночной рубашке, натянутой на животе, и попросила: «Если что-то вдруг... Пусть спасают его, не меня».   
Геркулес покачал головой, отказываясь слушать. Отказываясь думать, что, возможно, ему придется выбирать. Тогда - не пришлось.   
У них оставалось еще почти десять лет безоблачного счастья втроем. Маленькая уютная кухня, детская Чака, населенная смешными плюшевыми медведями, прогулки по парку.   
Десять лет — это слишком мало, когда речь идет о настоящей любви.   
У Чака зеленые как трава глаза. Он стоит на плацу в одном строю с другими мальчишками — ему 15, он на полголовы ниже всех остальных — и старательно расправляет плечи, но от этого кажется только скованнее и младше.   
Геркулес не отговаривал его, когда Чак решил, что станет пилотом. Даже не удивился: его мальчик всегда был похож на мать. «Анжела гордилась бы», — думает он, когда сын блестяще сдает выпускные экзамены.   
Он ждет дрифта, чтобы разделить на двоих все то, о чем Чак обычно не хочет слушать, а Геркулес не умеет рассказать словами.   
Чак обязательно почувствует это в дрифте.   
«Ты мой сын».  
«Я люблю тебя».


End file.
